Alexander Fox Xanatos
Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos is the son of David Xanatos and Fox. He comes from the future to help his parents. He also rescued Gilbert, Derek and Valerie from Dr. Weil. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He is shown to be a member of the Multi-Universal Resistance and one of the main members. Hearing about the Sinisters of Evil and The Children of BlackGarurumon he joins the team to help and decides to get some heroes to help them out in The Alpha Team, The B Team and The Miracle Elite. He meets with the heroes and tells who exactly is involved in Mister Sinister Alexander and co arrive at the jungle isle where they investigate a disappearance of possible members of the group before the group splits up to find the treasure and put an end to Sinister's plans in the areas. They reach the incompass and begin planning how to find the treasure on the island. Alex arrives with Sunil, 16 and Tony to save Strange from the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad. Alexander sends a message regarding Isabella's next mutantism potential to Dr.Strange who takes it down with House. He also noticed Aleu put on a little weight and that the situation ain't looking good. Alex with Batman and Carl begin to suspect that Blue will do something stupid. He also gives over that Issac and Birkin are on the island as well and did something to the pound puppies. He helps the team find the Apples and that BlackGarurumon has no interest in them. Alexander Fox Xanatos is among those arrested by Hotaru and Nyela during their raid. He and his allies call up the crew to tell what happening and they break bad news to Blythe about her boyfriend Josh Sharp He is killed with many others by Blackgurumon's allies. Allies: David Xanatos(father), Fox Xanatos(mother), Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Mysterion, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Sam, Maggie, Norman, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, John Smith, Eska, Mario, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Lucky(Pound Puppies), Patches, Cupcake, Gilbert, Derek, Valerie, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Sora, Princess Anna, Makoto, Captain Picard, Saul Goodman, Dr.Manhattan, Will Vandom, Jack Frost, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Aleu, Stardash, Zick, Xigbar, Chun-li, Sam and Max, Raizel, Stacy, Kiki, Tombo Enemies: Evil Entity, Dr. Weil, Discord, William Birkin, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Blackpool Alexander Fox Xanatos joins up Black Star in three acts of Next Gen Island Tour to fight The Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Time Travelers Category:Son of Villain Category:Son of Hero Category:Red Heads Category:Characters that hail from the Gargoyles Universe Category:Partial Human Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Imprisoned character Category:Deceased Members of the Multiversal Resistance Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire